


Semoga belum terlalu terlambat, semoga

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: Memang begitu anehnya waktu, di mana dalam kuantitas yang sama, belum tentu yang dirasakan juga sama.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Kudos: 10





	Semoga belum terlalu terlambat, semoga

Memang begitu anehnya waktu, di mana dalam kuantitas yang sama, belum tentu yang dirasakan juga sama. Enam bulan mereka melintasi waktu dari kenal untuk pertama kalinya di kursi empuk lobi hotel itu hingga berteman kesana kemari tak terpisahkan. Enam bulan berikutnya begitu indah seperti mimpi, ketika akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk melangkah lebih jauh dan menyematkan label di hubungan mereka berdua.

Indah seperti mimpi, katanya tadi.

Karena mungkin memang waktu berlalu terlalu cepat bagaikan bunga tidur karena tiba-tiba saja, Hangyul harus pergi sejauh setengah putaran dunia, dengan tepat dua belas jam selisih waktu di antaranya dengan Seungyoun.

Ayo kita coba dulu, kata mereka waktu itu. Tapi jarak dan waktu bukan main jahatnya pada mereka yang baru bersama belum lama. Obrolan yang terbengkalai bahkan ketika yang dibahas sepenting bagaimana cara menyelamatkan hubungan mereka berdua yang semakin memburuk, telepon yang tidak terangkat, kesalahpahaman yang menumpuk tanpa akhir.

Satu bulan setelah mereka berdua berpelukan erat-erat di bandara, akhirnya hubungan itu diakhiri.

Rindu, sudah pasti. Karena waktu yang selama ini mereka habiskan berdua tidak cukup untuk dijelaskan cuma dengan kata menyenangkan. Karena bahkan dengan segala ketimpangan di hubungan mereka, mereka masih sayang. Tapi sudah tidak ada alasan lagi untuk menghubungi satu sama lain, karena lingkaran pertemanan mereka berdua tidak terlalu bersinggungan, karena tidak ada alasan seperti tidak sengaja berpapasan ketika berbelanja, karena keduanya sama-sama tahu bahkan jika mereka berusaha memperbaiki semuanya waktu dan jarak lagi-lagi akan memisahkan mereka berdua.

Jadi mereka menunggu, meski Hangyul tidak tahu kalau Seungyoun menunggu, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Hingga satu tahun kemudian, yang terasa berkali lipat lebih lama dari satu tahun sebelumnya, usai, dan Hangyul kembali dengan perjalanan hampir 30 jam di atas awan.

Pukul delapan malam dan masih di bandara, di-update-nya Instagram Story yang sudah satu tahun tidak tersentuh. Sedikit berharap yang ia harapkan untuk melihat kalau ia kembali, memang melihat.

Untung Hangyul masih disayang semesta.

“Balik, Hangyul?” sapa tulisan di layar ponsel Hangyul yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu terang tapi entah kenapa membuat kedua matanya memanas.

“Iya, Mas,” balas Hangyul singkat. Dalam hati merutuk kenapa ia tidak berpikir lebih jauh apa yang harusnya ia lakukan kalau kodenya diterima dengan baik.

“Mau mampir? Kalo jam segini Ayah sama Ibu udah susah dihubungi, kan?”

Mungkin selain layar ponsel, lampu bandara juga terlalu terang. Makanya sekarang tetes demi tetes air mata membasahi pipi Hangyul, iya kan?

* * *

Apartemen Seungyoun masih sama, dengan kaos kaki yang terlempar sembarangan di atas sepatu (yang buru-buru diambil dan dilempar ke keranjang pakaian kotor di dekat kamar mandi) dan berbagai furniture berwarna mustard dan abu-abu di sana sini. Dinginnya lantai apartemen ini masih sama, sofa di depan TV masih membuat tubuhnya tenggelam dipeluk busa, remote TVnya masih pecah dan dikencangkan dengan karet gelang agar baterainya tidak berhamburan.

Yang berbeda adalah penghuninya. Seungyoun yang dulu langsung merengkuh tubuhnya begitu ia memasuki ruangan kini bergerak kaku dan seakan ada batas sejauh minimal dua meter di antara mereka. Seungyoun dengan senyum lembutnya kini masih tersenyum, tapi itu senyum canggung yang dulu pernah Hangyul ledek setiap kali berinteraksi dengan orang asing dan yang lebih tua merasa tidak nyaman. Rasanya ada yang meremas jantungnya perlahan karena sekarang senyum itu ditujukan atas presensinya.

“Nggak berubah sama sekali apartemennya, Mas,” Hangyul berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Seungyoun tertegun mendengar panggilan yang sama sekali tidak berubah, “sama cakepnya, kan?” tanyanya setelah berusaha menutupi kekagetannya.

“Sama joroknya,” jawab Hangyul, tubuhnya semakin tenggelam di sofa besar itu.

“Kamu yang jorok. Belum mandi, kan. Nih,” yang lebih tua melempar handuk ke muka.

Yang lebih muda tertawa kering dengan kata ganti ‘kamu’ yang digunakan, dan beranjak bergerak untuk membersihkan diri sebelum semua ini semakin canggung lagi.

Di dalam kamar mandi Hangyul tersandar lemas di dinding ketika menyadari seluruh alat mandi yang ia tinggalkan masih ada di sana. Yang berubah hanya sikat giginya, karena kini ada sikat gigi dengan merek yang sama yang ia gunakan masih baru dan terbungkus rapi di sebelah sikat gigi berwarna biru milik Seungyoun.

* * *

Tatapan Hangyul yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk berantakan di atas kepalanya bersirobok dengan milik yang lebih tua, yang mendongak begitu ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

Hangyul menelan ludah. “... sabun sama shampooku masih ada.”

Seungyoun tertunduk, tiba-tiba sibuk bermain-main dengan jari-jarinya. “Untung nggak dibuang, kan?” jawabnya lirih.

Jeda tiga puluh detik di mana Hangyul memantapkan diri. “Mas,” panggilnya lirih, menunggu yang lebih tua kembali melihat ke arahnya. “Aku udah nggak balik ke sana lagi. Sekarang mau di sini terus.”

Entah siapa yang pertama kali bergerak tapi dalam dua atau tiga langkah panjang keduanya bertemu. Jemari Seungyoun rapi menangkup rahang yang lebih muda dan membimbing kedua bibir mereka untuk bertemu, sedangkan tangan Hangyul refleks mencengkeram sweater hitam yang dikenakan yang lebih tua. Belum lama bibir mereka bersentuhan namun Hangyul sudah menarik kepalanya. Keningnya berkerut, kepalanya miring ke kiri, dan bibirnya mengerucut bingung.

“Kenapa?” bisik Seungyoun, takut menghancurkan moment yang tercipta ini, walaupun entah namanya apa.

“Aku nggak suka mas nggak kerasa familiar lagi,” jawab yang lebih muda lirih.

Seungyoun mengangguk paham. Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan, karena mereka memang sudah terpisah sama lamanya dengan mereka kenal. Punggung tangannya membelai pipi Hangyul ringan. “Pelan-pelan coba lagi, kenal lagi, mau?”

Hangyul mengangkat kepalanya, menelisik tatapan mata yang lebih tua. Seiring dengan bibir bawahnya digigit sambil menimbang-nimbang, ia mengangguk pelan.

“Kalau peluk familiar nggak?” tanya Seungyoun lagi.

“Nggak tau, tapi mau dipeluk.”

Jadi tubuh yang lebih muda direngkuh dalam pelukan erat, seakan meyakinkan diri kalau memang Hangyul sudah di sini lagi. Sudah kembali. Dan mereka akan pelan-pelan kembali mengenal satu sama lain.

Semoga belum terlalu terlambat, semoga.


End file.
